The Lion King IV: Lost Memories
by herozero030
Summary: Set after the events of TLK2. Simba banished Nala from the Pridelands. Nala ran off heartbroken into a far away land and sadly loses her memories. Why did Simba banished her? And will fate reunite this loving couple again? THE LONG AWAITED CHAP 7 IS UP..
1. Wake up call

The Lion King IV: Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. Lion King is the works of Disney, although some of the characters belong to me. These characters have never been heard in the Lion King franchise, but the story is mine. That's obvious rite.

Chapter 1

Wake up call

It was early in the morning in the Pridelands. Simba, the king of the Pridelands, came out of his den and went to have a morning drink. He looked at his surroundings and smiled.

" It's so peaceful here" he thought to himself.

Then he felt the presence of another lion, he turned around and saw his beautiful wife, Nala.

"Good Morning Simba, What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nah, just having a drink" he replied.

He looked in his mate's eyes and they were sparkling like gold.

"Simba, you're making me blush" she said, her face turning red.

"Is it wrong for me to look at my beautiful wife?" he chuckled.

She laughed with him and licked his face, Simba followed suit.

It had been quite a long time since they spent time together as Simba had a lot of duties to accomplish and Nala having to lead the hunting pack and not forgetting the events of which Zira tried to take over Pride Rock but failed. It has been a few months since Zira's disappearance and most of the Pridelanders have learnt to forget that incident. Simba vowed to himself that it would never happen again.

Simba and Nala continued nuzzling each other and then stopped when they heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"Good morning daddy!" Kiara shouted.

"Good morning to u too dear. Where's Kovu anyway?" He asked.

Suddenly, a figure pounced on Simba from behind and without hesitating he dodged the attack instantly. The figure tumbled on the ground.

"Thought u could fool me hah." Simba said, smiling.

"Just trying to keep my edge" Kovu replied.

Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu laughed at the failed attempt. Then Simba noticed that his daughter's stomach is lying low and that could only mean one thing.

"Kiara, are u pregnant?" Simba asked anxiously.

"Yes, daddy, I forgot to tell u about it." She replied.

"It's ok, dear" Simba replied, with a broad smile on his face.

Kovu then walked to Kiara.

"I think you need more rest. You should not tire yourself too much" Kovu said.

"Kovu's right Kiara. I think you need more rest" Nala added.

Kovu then accompanied Kiara back to Pride Rock leaving Simba and Nala alone again. The morning sun has already risen high up and most of the herds have started grazing.

"Do you think I'm old?" Simba aksed.

"Of course not. You are still as young as ever. Why do you asked" Nala said.

"Hmm, nothing. It's just that we're going to be grandparents soon and doesn't that make us old." Simba replied.

"You worry to much Simba. Take it easy and relax. Even when we're old, I'll still be by your side always." Nala said.

Simba then licked her face affectionately.

"Thanks dear. I too will also be by your side always. I love u" Simba said with full of emotions.

"I love u too" she replied.

Nala then set off to hunt for food with the other lionesses. Simba walked back to Pride Rock after receiving the morning report from Zazu, the blue hornbill.

Not far away from where Simba is, a lioness is watching and listening to every conversation. That lioness then quickly went off when it heard Simba coming in her direction.

"Soon, I will be the new queen of Pride Rock and Simba will be my king." The lioness laughed to herself.


	2. The plan that went right

Chapter 2

The Plan That Went Right

The lioness then went back to her pride. Her name is Maya. She was one of the many lionesses that had been banished by another kingdom and are now seeking a new home and Pride Rock seems the perfect place to settle in. After all the king of the Pride lands is Simba, one of the most handsome lions around.

"Today is the day we've been waiting for." She shouted to her pride.

"Today we will take over Pride Rock and Simba will be my husband and our king" she added.

The other lionesses roared in happiness.

"How are we going to accomplish that?" a lioness by the name of Tina asked.

"Patience, my dear. I'm just about to tell you my brilliant plan" Maya replied.

The other lionesses began to listened very attentively to what she has to say as a foolish mistake can lead to a serious disaster.

Nala and the other lionesses are out hunting and Maya heard that Kiara is expecting a child. Maya knows that Kiara is resting in Pride Rock but she will come out sooner or later to talk a walk as Maya knows that Kiara is a lioness that doesn't like sitting around all day long and there's also Zazu who patrols the Pride lands and brings any news to Simba.

Maya then told the other lionesses what they had to do. All the other lionesses smiled gleefully when Maya told them the plan. They were very excited about the plan. They knew that the plan was perfect and could not fail.

Back at Pride Rock, Kiara and Kovu were having a sweet conversation with each other.

"Kovu, do u think our cub is going to be a boy or a girl" Kiara asked her husband.

"I have no idea honey. Come let me check" he replied.

Kovu then placed his ear close to Kiara's stomach. He could feel the cub kicking from inside.

"Hmm, I think it's going to be a boy. That little cub is so rough in your belly" Kovu said, laughing.

"It could be a girl. A rough girl like me since it likes kicking my stomach so much" Kiara added.

"Kovu, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure thing honey, fire away." Kovu replied.

"Do u like me?" Kiara asked with full of anticipation.

"No!" Kovu replied as quick as lightning.

Kiara then turned the other direction and began crying softly.

"I don't like u Kiara, I love u. I love u so much." Kovu added.

Kiara then turned around, wiped the tear off her face and kissed her husband.

They then nuzzled for a while and it could have been longer, but Simba appeared in the den. Kovu then remembered that he promised Simba to meet him near the waterhole. Simba wanted to tell him on how to be a good and wise king as Kovu is going to take Simba's place when the time comes. Kovu had totally forgotten about it.

Kovu bid farewell to his beloved wife, Kiara, then followed Simba out of Pride Rock.

"Kovu, you're going to be a father one day" Simba said.

"Yeah, hmm how does it feels being a father?" Kovu asked, curious.

"It feels out of this world, you feel so happy and at the same time proud" Simba said, full of pride.

"But sometimes, being a father is a lot of hardwork. Take Kiara as an example, when she was a young cub, she was so playful and I had a hard time keeping an eye on her as I had other duties to do. I usually ask Timon and Pumbaa to watch after her." Simba said.

"Looking at Kiara reminds me of when I was a young cub, always playful and always curious. When I was young, me and Nala almost got killed by three pathetic hyenas. Luckily my father was there to save the day" Simba added.

"Wow! It's a good thing your father saved you. When I have a child, I'm going to take care of it no matter what, because that is my responsibility." Kovu exclaimed.

Simba smiled at his daughter's husband.

"I'm sure you will be a great father and also a great king one day" Simba added.

Back in Pride Rock, Kiara was getting bored of just sitting around doing nothing. So she decided to take a walk around the Pride Lands. She admired the beauty of her kingdom in which later she will take over her mother's place and become queen.

Suddenly a herd of wild beast came charging right at her. Kiara then ran for her life. The added weight of her unborn cub slowed her down. She jumped to the side and fainted from exhaustion.

"Sire, Kiara fainted after being chased by a herd of wild beasts. Hurry sire, she needs help" Zazu shouted to Simba from a distance.

Simba and Kovu who were having a conversation on the great circle of life ran to where Zazu was pointing.

"Kiara, are you alright" Simba asked her daughter.

"Honey, speak to me" Kovu added.

"Sire, I think I know who is responsible for this." Zazu exclaimed.

"Who?" Simba asked, wide eyes.

"Nala" Zazu replied in a calm voice.

"No, it can't be" Simba said, full of disbelief.

"Yes, It is true what he had just said" an unknown lioness added.

Simba and Kovu turned around to come face to face with an injured lioness. She had bruises all over her body.

"I was also hurt in that stampede like your daughter, my king. I saw Nala chasing the wild beasts in your daughter's direction. She was laughing happily when she was doing that." The lioness said.

Simba then faced Zazu.

"Is it true Zazu, what she had just said." Simba asked.

"Yes sire, it's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Zazu replied.

Simba's face turned red with anger and rage. He then told Kovu to carry Kiara to Rafiki's house. Kovu did as he was told and carried Kiara on his back. He did it so carefully so as not to hurt the unborn cub.

"Where will I go? I have no place to stay" the lioness asked.

"You can stay at Pride Rock" Simba replied without thinking.

"Are you alone or do you have company? Simba added.

"I have friends, can they stay at Pride Rock as well" she asked again.

"Sure" Simba replied.

Simba, the lioness and her other friends went back to Pride Rock. The lioness smiled an evil smile when they were walking back to Pride Rock.

At Pride Rock, Simba gathered all the animals in the kingdom and waited for his wife's arrival. A few minutes later, Nala returned with her hunting pack. The lionesses went onto Pride Rock but when Nala wanted to go up, the animals blocked her.

"Why do u return back?" Simba asked sternly.

"Simba, what's the meaning of this" Nala asked, confused.

"SILENCE" Simba shouted angrily.

Nala was even more confused than before.

"I hereby announce that Nala is banished from the Pride Lands" Simba shouted.

"Simba…" Nala exclaimed, shocked at her husband's behaviour.

The animals began chasing Nala out of the kingdom. Nala ran off, feeling heartbroken. She was so confused and was wondering what she had done. She had done nothing. She ran off and stopped for a while and looked at her husband's face but Simba turned his face away. Tears dripped from Nala's eyes and then she went off, her heart broken into pieces.


	3. Nala's cubhood memories

Chapter 3

Nala's cubhood memories

Nala ran as fast her legs could carry her. She had no idea where she was running. She just kept running and running until she was very far away from the Pride lands, away from the lion she loved, Simba.

Nala stopped near a river to have a drink. She looked at her reflection and she could see Simba next to her, smiling. She turned around hoping to see Simba next to her but there was not a single soul there.

After taking a drink, Nala continued her journey to nowhere. She had no place to stay, so she just kept walking.

"Simba, what have I done wrong?" she thought to herself, tears forming in her eyes.

As she continued walking, memories of her cubhood with Simba came flowing through her mind. She could still remember the day she met Simba as though it had only happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Nala was strolling in the Pridelands feeling bored as she had nothing to do.

"How I wished I had a friend who will play with me all day long" Nala said to herself.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice a young lion cub walking straight into her direction. The lion cub was also wandering in his own thoughts. They did not notice each other until they bumped into one another.

"OUCH!" Nala said.

"OWW, my head" Simba exclaimed.

Both of them stared at each other for the very first time.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Both of them said at the same time.

"Haha" Simba laughed.

"I'm sorry, young lioness. I didn't see where I was going" Simba added, chuckling at the same time.

"It's alright, young lion. Apology accepted." Nala replied, smiling.

"Hahahahaha" Both of them laughed.

"By the way, my name is Simba. How about you? What's your name?" he asked.

"Nala. Nice to meet you Simba" she replied.

"Hey, wanna go have some fun" Simba asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna play? Nala asked happily.

"How about Hide & Seek. You hide and I'll find you" Simba explained.

"Ok. Close your eyes and count to ten" Nala replied.

Nala then quickly hid behind a bush. She then waited for Simba to find her. A few minutes later Simba pounced on her from behind.

"Haha. Gotcha" Simba exclaimed, feeling happy.

Nala laughed and they played it again and again until it was dusk. Simba and Nala watched the sunset together under a tree.

"Hey, Simba. Can I ask you something?" Nala asked.

"Sure thing Nala, what is it?" Simba exclaimed.

"Are we friends?" Nala asked.

"Of course. We're best friends. Right pal?" Simba said, giving Nala a pat on the back.

"Yeah" Nala replied, full of happiness as she finally has a friend whom she can play with.

Simba then engraved something on the tree which they were sitting under. Simba showed it to Nala. On the tree it said,

Simba & Nala

Best Friends Forever

Nala smiled her biggest smile. Simba smiled back. They continued watching the sunset until it was time for them to go home.

END OF FLASBACK

Nala smiled and at the same time tears were forming in her eyes as she recalled back her cubhood memories with Simba. She could still remember the day they went to the elephant graveyard.

FLASHBACK

Simba and Nala managed to ditch Zazu. Both of them laughed happily in the savannah.

"Alright, it worked" Simba exclaimed.

"We lost him" Nala added.

"I…am a genius" Simba said arrogantly

"Hey Genius, it was my idea" Nala said.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off" Simba exclaimed.

"With me." Nala added.

"Oh yeah.. Rrarr" Simba roared.

Simba then jumps on Nala. They wrestled quickly. Nala ends on top and pins Simba with her fore paws.

"Ha. Pinned ya." Nala said.

"Hey, lemme up" Simba exclaimed, annoyed.

Nala turned away, smirking. Simba looks at Nala and jumps at her again. They tussled, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position.

"Pinned ya again" Nala said.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nala laughed to herself when she thought about those memories but at the same time her heart was breaking into pieces. She felt so weak inside. She knew that her husband is not who he was, when he was a cub. He was totally different. Nala thought that something was not right and when she was being banished, she saw an unfamiliar lioness standing beside her husband.

Nala kept on thinking. She was so engrossed that she did not notice that she was walking on the edge of a cliff but it was too late. Nala fell of the cliff and landed on the ground with loud thud. Then her world went black.

**Author's note.. **

**So, did you all like this chapter? What will happen to Nala? Will she survive the fall? Chapter 4 coming soon.. Pls review ok.. Thanks.. **


	4. Doubts and confusions

Chapter 4

Doubts and confusion

After Nala's banishment, Simba went back into the royal den. He was feeling very doubtful about what he had just done. Simba pushed all those thoughts away and tried thnking of something else. When he went into the royal den, he saw Maya resting.

"Hey, are you ok?" Simba asked.

"Fine, all thanks to you." Maya replied, smiling.

Simba smiled back and then turned the other direction. Maya then called him back.

"Simba, wait up. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere. Hmm, it's just that I'm not sure if what I've just done is the right thing" He replied.

Maya then rubbed under Simba's chin, purring.

"You did the right thing Simba. Nala deserved the punishment for what she had done" Maya exclaimed.

Simba was surprised by Maya's boldness, then he relaxed and smiled.

"Hmm, yah. I think what you said was right. She deserves to be banished" Simba replied.

"By the way, how's your daughter Kiara? Is she alright?" Maya asked.

"Oh yah. I totally forgotten about her" Simba exclaimed.

Simba then raced off to Rafiki's house where Kiara and Kovu were.

"Simba, can I come with you" Maya asked sweetly.

"I think it's better you stay here. You need your rest." He replied politely.

"Ok. Take care of yourself, Simba" she added.

Maya then watched Simba run off into the savannah. She was feeling happy as she had finally got rid of Nala. Simba didn't know that it was Maya and her lionesses that had caused the wild beast stampede. With the help of Zazu, she and Zazu managed to fool Simba, into thinking that it was Nala who had done it. She laughed to herself when she was thinking of those things. Now, she can have Simba for herself.

A few minutes later, Simba arrived at Rafiki's house to check on his daughter's condition. Rafiki told him that Kiara is still unconscious but she is fine. Seeing Kiara in that state made Simba even angrier than before. His hatred towards Nala grows bigger and bigger.

"Simba, Simba. Are you alright?" Kovu asked.

Simba who was in a world of his own finally woke up from his thoughts.

"Yah, I'm fine." Simba replied.

"Hey, is the cub alright" Simba added.

"Yes. Rafiki says that her baby is unhurt" Kovu said.

"Feww. That's a relief" Simba exclaimed.

"I just hope that Kiara is gonna be ok." Simba added.

"Yah, me too" Kovu replied.

Simba then decided to head back to Pride Rock. Just as he was about to leave, Kovu asked him something.

"Hey, Simba, did u do the right thing banishing Nala?" Kovu asked.

Simba then got very angry when Kovu asked that question.

"DON"T TALK ABOUT NALA ALRIGHT!" Simba shouted angrily.

"I NEVER WANNA HEAR THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!" he added.

"Sorry Simba, I didn't know that you'll get mad." Kovu exclaimed.

"It's ok. Its just that I can't bear seeing Kiara in that state." Simba said.

"I understand Simba. I too feel the same way" Kovu replied.

Simba then turned away, heading back to Pride Rock. As he was heading back, some recent memories came back to him.

EXTENDED FLASHBACK

"Why do u return back?" Simba asked sternly.

"Simba, what's the meaning of this" Nala asked, confused.

"SILENCE" Simba shouted angrily.

Nala was even more confused than before.

"Simba, what is wrong with you?" Nala asked.

"I should be the one asking you that" Simba replied.

"Simba, I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Nala asked her husband politely.

"Don't try to act innocent, Nala. I know what you did and I have witnesses to prove it" Simba replied curtly.

"You injured your own daughter and you try to act innocent." Simba added.

"Let me call upon my first witness, Zazu" Simba exclaimed.

The king's majordomo flew to Simba's side.

"Zazu, do you swear to speak the truth and only the truth?" Simba asked.

"Yes, sire. I swear that I will speak the truth and only the truth" Zazu said.

"I saw Nala chasing the herd of wild beasts towards Kiara's direction. I was at the scene when it happened and I saw it with my own eyes." Zazu exclaimed.

"Now. Let's call upon our second witness, Maya" Simba said.

A sleek, pretty lioness came out of the royal den.

"Maya, do you swear to speak the truth and only the truth?" Simba asked.

"Yes, my king. I swear that I will speak the truth and only the truth" Maya replied.

"I was walking near the Pridelands when I heard a stampede coming. I also princess Kiara nearby she was running for dear life. I was hurt during the stampede. Futhermore, I can here Nala laughing and I'm sure that she was the one who had done it" Maya explained.

"So after all this evidence, Nala is GUILTY." Simba exclaimed.

"I hereby announce that Nala is banished from the Pride Lands" Simba shouted.

"Simba…" Nala exclaimed, shocked at her husband's behaviour.

END OF EXTENDED FLASHBACK

Simba shook his head, trying to forget what had happened just now. He then wondered where Zazu was. He had been missing since the royal court session ended. Simba then thought that perhaps Zazu was out patrolling the Pridelands or just having his meals.

Nala opened her eyes half-way. After that fall, her head felt different, her whole body felt different. She was lying on her side. She looked up with her half –opened eyes and saw a lion standing next to her. She can't see the lion's face clearly as her head was still in pain and her vision is blurred. As her head was crying in pain, she fainted again.

**Author's note.. **

**So did you guys enjoy this chapter? Where is Zazu after Nala banishment? Who is that lion? And will Nala be alright? Chapter 5 coming soon.. Pls review ok.. Thanks.. **


	5. A new friend, a new life

Chapter 5

A new friend, a new life

Nala opened her eyes once more. She could fully open her eyes now. She scanned the unfamiliar place that she was in. Suddenly she came face to face with a handsome lion. He was well-built and muscular. Nala was shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Sorry, to scare you. I didn't mean it" the lion said.

"Oh. Its ok. Its was nothing actually" Nala replied.

"Where am I and who are you?" Nala asked, with a blur look oh her face.

"You're in Lior Jungle and my name's Leo. How about you, what's your name?" Leo asked.

"I, I don't remember my name." Nala replied, straining her head.

"Well, do you remember where you're from?" Leo asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, I don't remember anything at all. All that I remember is that I fell from a cliff and that's all I remember" Nala said.

"By the way, thanks for saving me and bringing me here" Nala added, smiling.

"Your welcome. Hey, since you can't remember your name, I'll call you Lady. It's that fine with you? Leo exclaimed.

"Lady. I like that name. As a matter of fact, I love it. Haha." Lady chuckled.

Leo and Lady then when strolling in the Lior jungle. Leo gave a tour of the jungle to Lady as it will be Lady's new home. Leo then brought Lady to his favourite spot in the jungle. It's a small lake with lots of beautiful flowers surrounding it. Lady was surprised and at the same time filled with happiness. Leo and Lady then sat side by side by the lake.

"Hey, this place is so beautiful." Lady exclaimed.

"Yah, it's beautiful. Just like you" Leo added.

"Haha. Stop it, you're making me all red" Lady replied.

They both laughed for a while. Lady then looked at her surroundings.

"Leo, how long have u been living here?" Lady asked.

"All my life ever since I was born." Leo replied.

"Oh I see. Who looked after you when you were a young cub?" Lady added.

"My mother. My father was a useless scum. He left my mother and me when I was still a cub. My mother never told me why he left. He couldn't care less about me and my mother. That was what I think." Leo exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. Relax ok." Lady said, nicely.

"What happened to your mother then?" Lady asked.

"When I was in my teenage years, my mother suffered from a serious disease. I tried finding a cure but there was none. Not long after, my mother passed away. It was one of my saddest moment in my entire life." Leo replied, tears pouring down from his eyes.

Lady then nuzzled Leo seeing that he is crying. Leo was startled at first but then he relaxed. He had never felt that ever since his mother passed away.

"You know, all through my life I had no friends. My mother was my only friend. She went through thick and thin to raise me up" Leo added.

As Lady continued nuzzling him, memories of his past with his mother came flowing into his mind.

FLASHBACK

A young Leo was hiding behind a tree. He was giggling as he stood hidden behind the tree.

"Leo, Leo. Where are you?" his mother called out to him.

"Honey, where are you?" his mother called out to him again.

Then as his mother neared the tree that Leo was hiding behind, he pounced on his mother.

"Here, I am Mom." Leo exclaimed.

"There you are, you little rascal. Time for your bath." his mother said affectionately.

Leo and his mother then went to the lake. Leo then had his bath. His mother washed him thoroughly. After his bath, Leo and his mother played a game of catching in the moonlight. Leo was feeling so happy then. After having their fun of playing catching, the duo then sat on the soft lush grass under the stars.

"Mom, we're best friends right" Leo exclaimed.

"Yup, you can say that again" his mother replied.

"Mom, I love you." Leo said, full of sincerity.

"I love you too, son" his mother replied, smiling.

They both then watched the stars together under the pitch black night.

END OF FLASHBACK

Leo then parted from Lady. Leo smiled at her and Lady smiled back. Leo had stop crying but there are still some tears on his cheek. Lady then wiped those tears away from his cheek.

"You know something, Lady. You remind me of my mother." Leo said.

Lady just smiled. She could not help it staring at the handsome lion in front of her. Even though he looks tough and menacing, he's gentle and kind inside. Leo felt happy as after all these years since his mother's death, he finally had a friend.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock….

**Author's note.. **

**Finally I've finished Chapter 5.. I gave you all a cliff hanger at the ending so that you guys will feel curious on what will happen next.. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 5.. Chapter 6 coming soon.. **


	6. The plot thickens

Chapter 6

The plot thickens

Zazu was resting on a tree branch thinking about what he had just done.

"What have I just done?" he asked himself.

Zazu was thinking about his problem until Maya arrived at the scene, smiling sinisterly.

"So little birdie, our plan went perfectly" Maya exclaimed.

"….." Zazu murmured.

"What's the matter birdie, afraid that they'll be killed" Maya said, smiling to herself.

"You better make sure that they'll be safe or else." Zazu replied.

"Or else what?" Maya added.

"You can't do anything, except follow my every command, Zazu." She said.

"And if you dare tell Simba or anyone else about this, I'll make sure I'll kill them all. Do I make myself clear?" she exclaimed.

"Yes Maya" Zazu replied, half-heartedly.

"Good, and make sure that no one knows about this." She added.

Maya then left the area and began searching for her fellow lioness, Tina. She wandered around for a while before she saw Tina running in her direction.

"So have you scanned the area around the Pridelands?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Maya. There aren't any signs of Nala anywhere." Tina replied.

"Haha. Finally, I got rid of that Nala for good." Maya laughed triumphantly.

"Yes, soon, Pride rock will belong to us." Tina added.

Both of them then walked away into the distance, discussing about their next move.

At Pride rock, Simba was just thinking about the recent events. He just could not clear them from his mind. He then decided to ask his mother for advice. He quickly went out of Pride Rock and went to his mother's favourite spot.

"Hie mom" Simba exclaimed.

" Hie son. Whats brings you here? Is it because of Nala?" Sarabi replied.

"Yes mom. I've wanna ask you if I've done the right thing" Simba asked.

"Simba, you are the king, and I respect your every decision but why do you have to banish her?" Sarabi asked gently.

"Because she hurt Kiara, well I don't know. I'm so confused now!" Simba exclaimed.

"Simba, she is your wife and also Kiara's mother. No mother would ever hurt her child on purpose." Sarabi explained.

"Hmm, I don't know mom. Mabye I should just forget about everything and just look ahead." Simba said.

"If that is what you want to do, then I can't hold you back." Sarabi replied.

Simba the waved goodbye to his mother and decided to take a walk to clear his mind. As he was walking he saw Zazu.

"Hey Zazu. Where have you been all day?" Simba asked.

"Oh, I was just patrolling the Pridelands sire" Zazu replied.

"Well, I must go now, must carry out my duties" Zazu added, flying away quickly.

Simba then continued his walk. He continued walking and without knowing he reached the elephant graveyard. Suddenly memories of his past came flooding his thoughts.

FLASHBACK

A geyser makes a loud noise near by, ejecting steam. Simba and Nala saw a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants.

"This is it… We made it" Simba said in awe.

They looked over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby.

"Whoa!" Simba and Nala exclaimed.

"It's really creepy" Nala added.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Simba asked.

"We could get in big trouble" Nala said, realizing her naughtiness.

"I know, huh" Simba replied.

"I wonder if its brains are still there" Nala said, looking at the skull.

"There's only one way to know. Come on let's go check it out" Simba exclaimed, walking towards the skull.

END OF FLASHBACK

Simba felt a tingle of sadness in his heart. A few drops of tears are beginning to form in his eyes. He felt like he needed her by his side but at the same time he hated her for what she had done. Simba then tried to push all these thoughts away. He then decided to return to Pride rock.

Little did he know that he was being watched by someone while he was in the elephant graveyard.

**Author's note… **

**Sorry guys for not updating for a very long time. My sincere apologizes. Well the plot thickens in this story. Hope you people enjoy Chapter 6. Keep the reviews coming in. Thank you to those who have reviewed and thank you for your support. I will try my best to make this story as interesting as possible. Chapter 7 coming soon. **


	7. An even sinister evil

Chapter 7

An even sinister evil

The unknown lion watched closely as Simba made his way out of the elephant graveyard. He has been in the elephant graveyard the whole time when Simba came. Seeing that the coast is clear, he came out of his hiding spot.

"Well, Maya's plan did work. At least that lioness did something right for once." He thought.

"Then, I should go congratulate her and discuss our next move." He thought once again.

He then left the elephant graveyard to seek Maya.

Simba headed towards Pride Rock, trying to shake off the memories of Nala. He tried to forget her, but he simply can't. He really missed her but at the same time he is confused, confused by his actions.

"Maybe all of this will go away if I get a good night sleep." He thought.

The sun is setting and the Pride Lands is beginning to get darker by the minute.

Meanwhile in Lior jungle, Leo and Lady are having dinner together.

"Wow, I'm so full. My stomach feels like it's about to blow up." Lady exclaimed.

"Me too. I feel very very full." Leo replied.

Lady then lied next to Leo. She began to nuzzle him softly. Leo smiled and nuzzled her back.

"I wish I can learn more about you Lady. Your background, your past, your real name." Leo said.

"Even I don't even remember any of that. You're the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Lets try to keep it that way." Lady replied.

"Ok. But if you remember anything, don't forget to tell me ok." Leo added.

"Of course I will my sweet, handsome lion." Lady replied, licking him on the cheek.

"I love you" Lady added.

"Err, u love me??" Leo asked, with a blur look on his face.

"Yes. I love u Leo!" Lady shouted happily.

"I, I love you Lady. I really do." Leo replied, licking Lady affectionately.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Both lions sprung to their feet and scanned the area.

Meanwhile, the unknown lion finally met up with Maya.

"Congratulations Maya on a job well done. You managed to get Nala banished and also gain Simba's trust." The unknown lion exclaimed.

"Thanks. Now all we need to do left is to get rid of Simba. Then the Pride Lands will belong to us." Maya replied.

"Yes. Soon, I will gain control of these lands which belongs to me!" The unknown lion exclaimed, laughing menacingly.

"Lets put our next move into action, first thing in the morning!" He added.

"Simba, soon I will have my revenge on you." He thought, grinning away.

**Author's Note... **

**Finally I've finished Chapter 7... Sorry for not updating for a very very long time... I'm so so sorry... Well better late than never right... From now onwards I will update every chapter within 7 days... Lady or should I say Nala, in love with Leo?? Who is this unknown lion?? What are his plans?? Find out in Chapter 8 coming soon within 7 DAYS… I promise… Reviews please… Enjoy the story…**


End file.
